Une suite anglaise
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: Quelques petits textes de yuri/ femslash, qui mettent des femmes au cœur de l'histoire. Amelia, Marlene, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Minerva, et tant d'autres...Des femmes qui n'attendent qu'une chose, pouvoir enfin être aimées et avancer sur le chemin du bonheur avec leurs semblables. Le titre fait référence au fait que la saga Harry Potter est britannique.
1. Si observatrice,si sérieuse, responsable

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je reviens avec quelques petits one-shots séparés, qui auront toutefois une suite, si l'avenir en décide ;) .

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire des yuri, et de mettre en scène des couples de femmes.

Le titre de la fiction s'inspire de celui choisi par Irène Némirovsky pour son roman _Suite française_. Le titre du chapitre s'inspire de l'énumération qui désigne le personnage principal d'un roman écrit par l'écrivain espagnol Juan Marsé, qui s'intitule _Calligraphie des rêves._ Ici, il fait référence à Amelia Bones, directrice de la Justice magique.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Mononoke.

* * *

Marlene contemple son aînée, en lui caressant le visage. Cette femme, si sérieuse, si observatrice et si responsable... Comment se faisait-il qu'elle, Marlene McKinnon, fût tombée sous son charme?

Amelia regarde à son tour Marlene, qui la regarde de ses beaux yeux noisettes, qui donnent un air malicieux et chaleureux à son visage de sylphide. Comment cette jeune femme a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'elle?

Amelia n'avait jamais avoué cette relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa colocataire à personne, pas même à sa propre famille. Le regard des moldus comme celui sorciers sur l'homosexualité n'était pas tendre. Elle le savait, et tenait à garder ces moments privilégiés qu'elle passait en compagnie de sa colocataire. Non, pas sa colocataire, son amante.

Amelia n'avait jamais aimé les hommes. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ils ne lui avaient infligé que des blessures. Sa mère prétendait que pour être une bonne sorcière, il fallait épouser un sorcier riche, ou ayant une haute position sociale. Elle s'était même mis en tête de lui faire épouser Lucius Malfoy, un... elle n'osait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait de cet individu, tellement elle l'abhorrait!

Puis elle avait prétendu faire le choix du célibat, face à sa famille, pendant que son frère se mariait, suscitant ainsi les cris de joie. Il était évidemment normal, un homme si correct. Pas comme elle!

Pourtant, devait-elle reconnaître, elle était devenue directrice du département de la Justice magique, par un travail soutenu, et constant.

Ses parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait fait le choix de ce petit appartement, et de vivre en colocation, alors qu'elle aurait pu trouver mieux, selon eux. Qu'importe!

Et voilà que tout à coup, la vie lui souriait, après l'avoir tellement éprouvée, lui faisant rencontrer Marlene MCKinnon.

Cette sorcière, avec laquelle elle n'avait entretenu que peu de rapports à Poudlard, l'éblouissait à présent, de sa lumière, de sa bonté, de son intelligence. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ait pas connue davantage avant?

Pendant que les questions tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit encore vif et alerte, Amelia prend sa compagne de route par le visage et la baise longuement, suçant les lèvres délicates et fines de la jeune femme. Ne pouvant y tenir davantage, elle continue à savourer les délicieuses lèvres, qui représentent pour elle l'entrée au Paradis.

Peu à peu, le contact devient de plus en plus intense. Soudain, le charme se rompt. Les deux femmes se regardent et réalisent une chose, elles sont au Paradis, telles deux petites sirènes changées en écume.

Un sourire apparaît sur la bouche d'Amelia, tandis qu'elle regarde Marlene, dont une manche du soutien-gorge vient de tomber. Pour une fois, cette fois, sourit-elle.


	2. L'amie prodigieuse

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Ceci est un petit texte sur une relation Yuri entre Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood.

Le titre du chapitre s'inspire de la traduction française de celui choisi pour le roman d'Elena Ferrante, _L'amie prodigieuse_. Il me semblait adéquat pour ce chapitre. Ginny est en compagnie de Luna et se remémore le jour où elle a fait la connaissance de cette fille pour le moins surprenante.

Bonne lecture à vous,

Mononoke-chan.

* * *

Ginny regarde Luna enlever ses drôles de lunettes. Elle la fait souvent rire avec ces binocles étranges, qui ne manquent pas de surprendre les gens.

Elle pense au début de leur relation, en première année. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour où elle l'avait rencontrée.

Flash-Back

Tout avait commencé à la fin de ce fameux cours de Sortilèges, où elles devaient s'entraîner à faire léviter des plumes.  
Elle avait oublié sa plume en cours de sortilèges. Cela n'aurait eu aucune incidence si elle n'avait eu cours de Potions, après.  
En arrivant dans le sinistre cachot tenu par une chauve-souris humaine, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié sa plume et qu'elle ne pourrait pas écrire un seul mot pendant le cours. Ce qui équivalait à une retenue, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait à aucun prix.

Pendant que cet homme visqueux commençait d'une voix doucereuse son cours, elle s'était senti défaillir. Ces cinq minutes étaient affreusement longues.  
Soudain, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, la porte du cachot s'était ouverte. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce glaciale.  
Une jeune fille blonde avait fait son apparition. Elle tenait à la main une longue plume blanche. _Sa_ plume.  
Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus rêveurs avaient fait une forte impression sur la benjamine des Weasley.

Snape avait regardé la nouvelle venue d'un air furieux, puis lui avait lancé d'un ton rogue:  
"-Que faites-vous là, Ms Lovegood?"  
Les élèves aux cravates vert et argent avaient alors ricané, pendant que la fillette rousse rougissait de honte et de peur.  
La jeune fille blonde, sans se départir le moins du monde, avait répondu:  
"-Je viens ramener une plume à quelqu'un, professeur Snape.  
Tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite fille, si frêle et si forte à la fois, et son adversaire, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, sombre et hargneux, semblable à un corbeau. La colombe rencontrait le corbeau.  
"-Ah!, oui, vraiment? Vous croyez que je vais laisser une petite péronnelle de votre genre perturber mon cours?  
La petite fille avait répondu d'un ton calme:  
"-Absolument, professeur.  
Elle s'était alors approchée de Ginny et lui avait rendu en hâte sa plume, puis était repartie en hâte, sans entendre le verdict:  
"-Dix points de moins pour Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood.

Cela, Ginny ne l'oublierait jamais. Cet acte d'une fillette qui avait pris le risque de faire perdre des points à sa maison pour lui venir en aide, pour lui éviter une retenue. Aucun Gryffindor n'avait jamais fait cela pour elle. Jamais.

Fin du Flash-Back.

A présent, Ginny regarde amoureusement Luna, qui est dévêtue, laissant voir une sublime poitrine, deux seins blancs, semblable à la couleur du lait, semblable à des peintures dont elle a oublié les noms, peu lui importe.  
La blonde lui prend ses cheveux longs avec tendresse, et commence à lui caresser le visage. Ensuite, elles s'assoient toutes les deux sur le lit, où Ginny s'allonge. Luna lui dit, d'un air taquin:  
"-Les Joncheruines sont partis en vacances."

Ginny ne lui répond pas et pose ses lèvres sur le cou de Luna, elle éprouve une joie grandissante en lui baisant le long de son cou.  
Luna saisit le visage de la rouquine, et l'embrasse sur le menton. Puis elle entend son amante lui dire:  
"-Dis, Luna, te souviens-tu de la plume?"  
Un sourire apparaît sur la bouche de Luna qui dit:  
"-Oui, maintenant, le professeur est avec les Nargoles."


	3. Une élève inoubliable

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Ici, le sujet portera sur les pensées de Minerva McGonagall, qui pense à l'avenir de la métamorphose, étant donné qu'elle prendra la retraite. Soudain, quelques souvenirs reviennent, à propos d'une élève inoubliable. Hermione/ Minerva.

Bonne lecture !

Mononoke-chan.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall était préoccupée. Elle prendrait sa retraite l'année prochaine. Dès lors, il lui fallait un remplaçant pour assurer le poste de métamorphose, qu'elle avait refusé de lâcher, malgré les réflexions mesquines de ses élèves de septième année qui lui juraient sur ce qui leur passait par la tête qu'elle était trop vieille. Bien qu'elle se fût offusquée et qu'elle eût ôté cent points sur-le-champ à la maison de ces malheureux, elle devait reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient pas tort.

En effet, se disait-elle, elle avançait en âge, et sentait ses rhumatismes traverser tout son corps. Du vivant de Severus, elle prenait, avec une légère grimace toutefois, la potion anti-rhumatismes qu'il lui préparait, accompagnée du sarcasme de mise, et bien mérité: "Une directrice de maison toujours aussi vaillante, aussi solide et fringante qu'un cheval de course."

Personne n'avait envoyé de candidature. Pas le moindre CV, ni la plus infime trace d'une lettre de motivation. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui avaient bien mieux à faire que d'enseigner comment transformer une allumette en aiguille à des gamins le plus souvent indisciplinés.

La vieille dame soupira. Décidément, les temps avaient changé. Autrefois, le maître et la maîtresse étaient considérés comme des modèles, qu'il fallait absolument respecter. Ils représentaient l'ordre et la morale. Plus maintenant.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, de laquelle elle sortit un gros dossier sur lequel on pouvait lire: Promotion 1991. Ah!, Cela faisait si longtemps!

1991\. Pas n'importe quelle année. Celle où le Trio d'or avait fait sa rentrée, chez elle, à Gryffondor. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.

Devenue soudainement fébrile, Minerva ouvrit le dossier et se mit à le feuilleter en toute hâte. Vite. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Elle n'avait pas le temps.

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir une pile de parchemins agrafés, et sourit en voyant une fillette de onze ans, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Elle se mit à sourire en reconnaissant Hermione Jean Granger.

La fillette lui adressa un signe de main et lui rendit son sourire. Soudain, Minerva ressentit un pincement de jalousie au coeur. Lorsqu'elle entrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle devait écouter les prises de bec entre les tableaux d' Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape, qui ne cessaient de se crêper le chignon pour un oui ou pour un non. Quand Fortescue et Phineas Nigellus s'y mettaient, c'était encore pire. L'autre jour, elle avait dû demander à Dilys Derwent de mettre fin au conflit. Depuis la mort de Severus, le bureau directorial était devenue une vraie volière. Il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle la directrice des Gryffondor préférait nettement rester dans son bureau.

Minerva soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu bavarder avec Hermione, en cet instant. Cette petite fille l'enchantait vraiment. Elle était si... douée.

Douée. Minerva était très sévère et n'avait jamais employé un tel adjectif pour qualifier un de ses élèves. Mais là, il lui semblait qu'il y avait exception.

Hélas, comme les autres photos des élèves, celles de la jeune fille restaient désespérément muettes. Elle ne parlait pas, telle la petite sirène du conte d'Andersen.

Elle prit la dernière pile de la liasse de parchemins où l'on voyait cette fois-ci une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés, élégamment coiffés. Minerva sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en regardant cette photo.

"Que Dieu vous vienne en aide, Hermione!", pensait-elle tout bas, sentant les larmes l'envahir.

Puis, elle se mit à ranger machinalement les dossiers dans le dossier principal, avant de remettre le tout dans l'armoire. Sauf une liasse de parchemins. Quelle peut-bien être cette liasse, lecteur?

Minerva était décidée. Cet amas de feuilles de parchemin n'avaient rien à faire dans le dossier de la promotion 1994. Par contre, dans le tiroir de son bureau, il y aurait-il une place?

Un sourire, si rare, apparut sur ses lèvres austères. Après tout, pourquoi pas?


	4. Une cruelle absence

Bonjour à toutes,

Dans ce chapitre, ( je me suis inspirée du titre de Jenny Blackhurst _Une cruelle absence_ ) Amelia assiste au meurtre de Marlene par deux Mangemorts, Travers et Dolohov. L'écriture rappelle un passage des _Misérables_ de Victor Hugo, je laisse aux lectrices et aux lecteurs le soin de découvrir lequel. Attention, passages sensibles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

2 ans plus tard...

Amelia n'y croit pas. Non, pas cela. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

Pas elle. Tout, sauf elle.

Elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qui s'est passé sous ses yeux.

Deux Mangemorts sont venus chez elle. Bien sûr, deux hommes. Évidemment, tout cela était trop beau pour durer. Les partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcer-le-nom pullulaient partout, tels d'infâmes moustiques.

Mais ça! Amelia ne peut pas s'y résoudre, non, ça non!

Pas Marlene! Pas _elle_!

Elle vient de voir sa chérie, sa nymphe, la muse de son cœur aux prises avec deux Mangemorts cagoulés.

Le spectacle en était épouvantable et magnifique à la fois. Il lui semblait que Marlene taquinait les sortilèges de douleur et de mort qui sortaient de leurs deux baguettes meurtrières. L'enfant-fée les esquivait en effet, telle une naïade, ou plutôt un farfadet moqueur, mais si divin.

Les deux Mangemorts, fous de rage de se voir ainsi jouer par cette petite ensorceleuse, n'avaient pas aperçu la présence de la juge, qui s'était cachée derrière l'armoire du salon, par précaution.

Soudain, elle ne put en croire ses yeux. Un Avada Kedavra, plus traître que les autres, venait d'atteindre la petite flamme de vie qu'était Marlene, la lumière verte contrastant avec les cheveux rouges de la jeune femme.

A cet instant, Amelia n'aurait pas ressenti pire souffrance que si l'on venait de lui arracher le cœur vive.

Non!, se disait-elle, c'est impossible.

Soudain, elle vit le Mangemort qui avait lancé ce sort tellement immonde enlever sa cagoule. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait de Travers, un homme de sa promotion à Poudlard.

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle éprouvait une vive aversion pour lui. Il était prétentieux, cruel, et doué d'une bêtise incommensurable. Dire que ses parents avaient songé la marier avec ce type, lui disant sans cesse qu'il représentait un beau parti.

Beau parti, vraiment!

Mais jamais elle ne l'avait autant haï qu'en ce moment-là!

Il se tourne vers son partenaire, qui enlève sa cagoule, et ils se mettent ensemble à ricaner. Celui-là, elle le reconnaît aussi. Dolohov! Il est recherché pour de nombreux crimes, lui aussi. Puis elle les voit transplaner, laissant une traînée de fumée derrière eux. Ils ont réussi leur sale coup!

Mais pas pour longtemps, se dit-elle, un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres.

Car elle le leur fera payer, et chèrement! Elle sait ce qu'elle va faire, le lendemain! A l'aube, elle transmettra d'ores et déjà leur dossier à Croupton, pièce par pièce. Elle s'en fiche de commettre une injustice, de que son patron soit tyrannique. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que les deux hommes paient pour le crime de son aimée, Travers surtout. Elle veut effacer le sourire insolent qu'ils ont affiché sur leurs lèvres, que les Détraqueurs leur absorbent leur vile âme.

Maintenant, Amelia est en larmes, tenant contre elle le corps inerte de son aimée.

Flash-Back

"Dis, Mélia" lança une voix douce, semblable à du miel.

Amelia ne répondit pas, et se contenta de caresser la cuisse de son aimée, si jolie, si vivante, si gaie.

"Personne ne le saura, ne t'en fais pas, Mélia, susurre Marlene, pendant qu'Amelia la prend par la taille et se met à lui baiser la poitrine. La jeune sylphide glousse alors de plaisir"

Fin du Flash-Back.

Maintenant, Amelia esquisse un sourire sardonique. La sentence est tombée. Croupton a envoyé Travers et Dolohov à Azkaban. Sans procès. Tant mieux. Bien que la décision soit juridiquement inadmissible, elle s'en fiche. Qu'ils paient pour leur crime, voilà tout ce qu'elle veut!

La juge, si mature, si responsable se sent comme une petite fille à qui deux méchants garçons viennent d'arracher sa poupée par les cheveux. Une bouffée de vengeance monte en elle. Elle veut qu'ils paient, pour lui avoir arraché sa jolie poupée, l'avoir déshabillée,avant de la piétiner insidieusement, en ricanant, tels deux mauvais garçons.

Un ricanement ironique se fait entendre, pendant qu'Amelia ferme la porte du studio qu'elle partage avec son aimée. Bien que celle-ci soit dans un autre monde, Amelia veut toujours croire qu'elle est là, prête à l'entendre, à l'écouter.

Puis elle se met à caresser tout doucement l'entre-cuisse, puis les douces fesses de sa compagne, qui ressemble vraiment à un ange tombé du ciel. Si seulement c'était vrai, pense la juge.

Puis elle se déshabille, et s'allonge à côté de Marlene, en lui caressant les lèvres, rabattant la couverture sur elles. Personne ne saura ce qui se passe vraiment. Personne.


	5. Une double vie

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voilà un petit chapitre sur Ginny et Luna. Les deux femmes n'ont pas une vie simple. Cependant, leur relation ( interdite) leur permet de transcender un quotidien pas toujours simple...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ginny n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle a une double vie.

Dans sa vie quotidienne elle est l'épouse de Harry Potter, dixit le Survivant et joueur international de Quidditch, qui vient de remporter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch par trois fois déjà, au poste d'attrapeur. Elle est également mère de trois enfants, James Sirius, Albus Severus et Lily Luna.

Luna. Comme sa meilleure amie. Non, comme son am... elle n'ose pas se l'avouer, tant elle est en train de commettre un terrible péché. Elle succombe au désir interdit.

Pourtant, lorsque la fillette était venue au monde, Harry avait décidé arbitrairement de l'appeler Lily. Comme sa mère défunte. Ginny n'y trouvait rien à redire, elle avait vu une fort jolie photo de la mère de Harry, qui était superbe, et le prénom lui plaisait aussi.

Toutefois, elle avait insisté auprès de son mari pour que sa petite fille porte aussi le nom de la fille à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout au monde.

A son grand soulagement, Harry avait accepté.

C'était il y a longtemps. Quand ils s'aimaient.

Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Elle a découvert récemment que Harry la trompe. Et pas avec n'importe qui. Avec Romilda Vane. Une prétentieuse sans renom, qui a réussi le coup de force de devenir joueuse de Quidditch internationale, au poste de gardienne.

Ginny en est écœurée. Dire qu'elle a arrêté l'espoir d'avoir une vie professionnelle pour se consacrer exclusivement à la famille, au bon vouloir de son mari. Elle a accepté, par amour pour Harry.

A présent, elle regrette son choix. Maintenant, Harry rentre tous les soirs bourré d'alcool. Il achète des litres de bière, de gin et de vodka, qu'il boit à même le goulot.

Un jour, il a même versé la vodka, dans un de ses trophées de la Coupe du Monde, afin de boire à l'envie.

S'il n'y avait que cela. Mais non. Depuis deux mois, son frère Ron et Hermione Granger ont divorcé. Hermione a obtenu la garde des enfants. Ron est venu vivre chez eux, alors qu'il y a la petite Lily. Depuis qu'il est là, Harry se soûle encore plus.

Maintenant, Ginny n'en peut plus. Elle n'en peut plus d'être la bonne à tout faire de ces deux poivrots que sont devenus son mari et son frère.

Heureusement que James, Albus et Lily sont à l'école, à Poudlard. Heureusement.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle le peut, elle va chez Luna, qui habite un petit studio à Londres. Les deux filles partagent ainsi des moments extrêmement privilégiés.

Ginny admire Luna. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Luna n'a pas eu peur de divorcer d'avec son mari et d'obtenir la garde de ses deux enfants. Comme Hermione, qui mène sa vie professionnelle. Pas comme elle, qui a sacrifié sa vie à la notoriété de son mari.

Ginny a envie de pleurer en y pensant, mais Harry n'est plus le même. Il se vante de ses succès de joueur de Quidditch international et se prend pour le sauveur de l'humanité. Elle ne le reconnaît plus. Le soir, il est semblable à un Cosaque de roman, un rustre qui ne pense qu'à boire sans cesse, avec son frère, qui redevient lui aussi, un rustre sans manières.

Et c'est pourquoi, quand elle le peut, elle s'enivre spirituellement avec sa moitié si merveilleuse, si enchantée. Sa Luna.

Avec elle, Ginny a l'impression de redevenir un petit Soleil, en compagnie de sa Lune.

* * *

A présent, Luna regarde Ginny, dont les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant tombent sur sa poitrine. Elle se penche sur son amie et déplace les mèches de cheveux, puis caresse la poitrine délicate de la jeune femme, qui a gardé une apparence encore jeune, malgré les années.

Puis elle lui dit:

"- Dis, Gin', veux-tu que l'on s'enivre?"

En proie à l'extase, Ginny acquiesce de plaisir. Oh que oui! Ce soir elle va s'enivrer. Et pas d'alcool, non, certainement pas.

Prise d'une vive émotion, elle rougit, puis saisit le visage de son amie et s'approche délicatement de celui-ci, avant d'en sucer les lèvres fines de la sublime créature. Luna lui adresse un sourire, puis la prend délicatement, avant de l'allonger sur le lit double. Ginny, en proie à l'excitation, prend la couverture bleue, et les recouvre. Toutes les deux. Rien que toutes les deux.

Pour une fois.


	6. Une mystérieuse décision

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Aujourd'hui, le chapitre porte sur les relations entre Hermione Granger et Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci vient de décider mystérieusement de remettre le poste de directrice de Poudlard à la jeune femme. Mais que cache cette décision?

Bonne lecture à vous,

M.

* * *

Hermione n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle se sent fébrile.

Elle est bien devant la statue qui mène au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Dire que cette statue l'impressionnait déjà dans le passé.

Elle se sent redevenir la petite fille, l'élève ô combien studieuse qu'elle était. Tant de souvenirs défilent devant ses yeux. La découverte de la magie. L'amitié avec Harry et Ron. Ron, de qui elle vient à présent de se séparer.

Hermione lutte afin de ne pas laisser les larmes l'envahir. Elle ne veut pas s'effondrer. Pas en ce jour, si solennel pour elle.

En effet, elle a décidé de tout plaquer. Son poste hyper-convoité au Ministère, son ex-mari, ses enfants qu'elle a confié à Molly. Elle lui en reste reconnaissantes. Peu d'ex-belles-mères auraient accepté telle situation. Mais Molly est une femme très compréhensive. Elle a bien vu que Ron tournait mal!

Bref, Hermione ne peut éprouver que de la reconnaissance envers cette femme.

Cependant, en ce moment, elle pense à autre chose. Son entretien avec... Va-t-il bien se passer? Va-t-elle l'accepter?

La jeune femme sent la sueur dégouliner de son front. Elle a peur, peur que la directrice de Poudlard la juge, la rejette, l'humilie.

Car elle sait bien de quoi elle est capable. Elle a dû lutter pour mériter l'approbation de cette femme si austère.

Pendant qu'elle pense elle entend des pas derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourne et je laisse le soin à mes lecteurs( trices) de découvrir la personne qui se tenait derrière elle!

Elle reconnait le regard perçant auquel aucun détail n'échappait dans ses souvenirs, la bouche plissée, la robe verte émeraude, le chignon impeccable.

Malgré son âge, Minerva McGonagall reste toujours la même.

Leurs pupilles se croisent, faisant se rencontrer le marron avec le gris.

"-Bonjour Miss Granger."

"-Bonjour Professeur McGonagall."répond aussitôt la jeune femme.

"-Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît."

Puis elle prend une autre direction, suivie de la jeune femme, parcourue de légers frissonnements.

"Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la direction de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard est, et reste à ce jour une grande responsabilité."

"Oui, Professeur."

Hermione le sait. Pour avoir travaillé sans cesse au cours de sa courte vie, elle le sait. Elle lève le regard et fixe la tempe de la directrice qui s'exclame aussitôt:

"-A l'avenir, Miss Granger, cessez de m'appeler Professeur. J'ai été votre professeur, mais en regardant votre curriculum, et vous connaissant, je suis convaincue que seule vous pourrez reprendre la direction de l'école. Par conséquent, si vous le souhaitez, nous serons collègues."

 _Si vous le souhaitez._ Venant de Minerva McGonagall, la formule est par trop superflue, Hermione ne le sait que trop bien. Toutefois, elle se demande. Pourquoi la directrice de Poudlard a-t-elle décidé de lui donner subrepticement ce poste, sans crier gare. Connaissant la dame, il y a anguille sous roche.

Toutefois, la jeune femme ne sais que faire. Bien qu'elle répugne à agir de la sorte, elle décide de lâcher prise.

Pour une fois. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lance, d'un ton saccadé:

"J'accepte, pro... Mrs McGonagall..."

"-Ne m'appelez pas Mrs, Miss Granger. Croyez vous que j'appelle ainsi mes collègues? A quoi servent les prénoms, à votre avis?

Hermione n'y croit pas. Minerva a dû subir l'influence de Dumbledore, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lance:

"-D'accord, _Minerva_.

Puis elle ajoute, avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard que la directrice des Gryffondor ne lui a encore jamais vue.

"Mais à une condition, professeur."

"Laquelle?"

"-Que vous m'appeliez _Hermione_."

Minerva ne sait que dire, que répondre. Cette jeune fille la surprendra toujours. Elle se contente alors de lui adresser l'un de ses rares sourires, et ferme les yeux. Ce jour-là, un de ses rêves est en train, lentement mais sûrement, de se réaliser.


	7. Deux vipères virides

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Aujourd'hui, le couple choisi pour le yuri est Pansy/ Daphné, deux filles de Serpentard. Je voulais montrer ces deux demoiselles du côté obscur de la force connaître elles aussi, une attirance mutuelle, du moins pour l'instant... En ce qui concerne la réciprocité, je ne peux vous garantir qu'elle sera effective. Néanmoins, pour ce soir, les deux femmes savourent un moment pour le moins enivrant, semblable à un poème ou la chair prend toute sa place.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

"Cette voix, qui perle et qui filtre/ Dans mon fonds le plus ténébreux,/ Me remplit comme un vers nombreux/ Et me réjouit comme un philtre."

Charles Baudelaire, 47, I, "Le Chat " in _Les Fleurs du Mal._

* * *

Pansy regarde Daphné devant elle. La jeune femme, semblable à une sylphide, dénoue ses longs cheveux blonds cendré devant elle.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de jalousie. Daphné est tellement divine, comparée à elle. Elle se sent laide, nulle, inutile de surcroît. Elle n'est même pas capable de faire une bonne épouse Sang-Pur.

C'est Drago qui le lui a dit. Il a rejeté sa demande en mariage devant tout le monde.

Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi humiliée qu'en cet instant. Derrière elle, son grand frère a émis un grognement. L'espace d'une seconde, elle a cru qu'il allait la tuer, pour n'avoir pas été acceptée par le fils Malefoy.

Elle se sent frustrée, ô combien frustrée.

Et en voyant Daphné, devenir de plus en plus belle à mesure qu'elle se déshabille, elle sent sa frustration s'accroître, à l'instar de son désir. Elle n'a qu'une envie: se jeter sur la jeune femme et assouvir son désir si animal.

En effet, elle se sent comme une bête pourchassée, traquée, mais aussi meurtrière.

Mue par elle ne sait quels appétits, elle s'approche de son ancienne camarade, chez laquelle elle a prévu de passer la nuit, et lui touche la poitrine.

Daphné glousse, et se saisit aussitôt de la taille de sa compagne. Il est vrai que Pansy est fine, qu'elle a conservé une taille de guêpe, même si les autres ne la trouvent pas particulièrement jolie.

Elle veut tenir cette taille, finement ciselée, autant que possible. Elle ne sait pourquoi, mais elle voudrait que ce petit jeu vipérin ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il dure pour l'éternité!

Elle sent Pansy se jeter sur elle, et la contourner habilement, avant de lui sucer délicatement le têton gauche.

"-Il n'y a pas grand chose à têter, tu sais, glousse-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Pansy émet un sifflement audible, avant de se lover contre elle, tel un chat baudelairien.

* * *

"Son regard/ Comme le tien, aimable bête,/ Profond et froid, coupe et fend comme un dard."

Charles Baudelaire , "Le Chat " in _Les Fleurs du Mal._

* * *

 _Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce texte?_


	8. Une danse sans fin

Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir **Amelia** et **Marlene** , dans un autre contexte. Des années plus tard, en 1996, Amelia se fait attaquer par plusieurs **Mangemorts** ( dont Travers et Dolohov) et sent que sa fin est toute proche. Au moment où elle constate que c'en est fini pour elle, le fantôme de Marlene apparaît devant elle...

Bonne lecture,

Mononoke

* * *

Amélia sentit sa tête lui tourner douloureusement. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Que faisaient-ils là?

Cinq Mangemorts cagoulés se tenaient devant elle, dans l'encadrement de la porte du living-room.

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle s'empara de sa baguette et le duel commença.

Je ne détaillerai pas les affres du combat, si ce n'est que des traits de différentes couleurs jaillissaient de leurs baguettes respectives, créant ainsi un arc-en-ciel- si l'on pouvait appeler ce spectacle un arc-en-ciel. Amelia ne réfléchissait plus, elle était toute entière dévouée à l'action. Il fallait agir, point! Pas question que ces sinistres individus restent plus longtemps. Pas question qu'ils s'en prennent à sa famille. A son frère. A sa belle-soeur. A sa nièce, Susan.

Non, de cela, il en était hors de question.

A présent, elle avait constitué un bouclier, à partir du charme du même nom. Ce dernier était transparent, sublime, puissant tout comme il était fragile. Un seul sortilège de magie noire, et il volerait en éclats, tel un vase de cristal!

Soudain, elle entendit l'un des Mangemorts rire, d'un rire sardonique. Furieuse, elle lança un "Stupefix" informulé en direction de celui-ci, sans s'apercevoir que son bouclier était heurté par un trait de couleur violette qui sortait de la baguette d'un de ses comparses, un triste sire lui aussi.

Furieux, le Mangemort qu'elle visait évita son sort, puis ôta sa cagoule. Elle le reconnut. Il s'agissait d'Antonin Dolohov. Tiens, l'un de ceux qui avaient provoqué son cauchemar il y a quelques années. En lui ravissant celle qui lui était si chère, justement.

Soudain, quelque chose s'immobilisa, dans sa vue. Elle sentit sa baguette durcir entre ses doigts, son corps se bloquer, se raidir presque. Il lui sembla, et sur ce point, nous n'allons point la contredire, que le seul organe qui fonctionnait encore dans son corps stupéfixé était la vue.

Elle put voir alors les quatre autres Mangemorts enlever, l'un après l'autre, leur cagoule, et elle les reconnut respectivement.

Travers, Macnair, Avery, Rowle. Des cas qu'elle avait jugés, examinant leur dossier de façon à ce qu'ils soient condamnés définitivement. Un aller simple pour Azkaban, avait-elle demandé. Ou mieux, le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Son désir n'avait été satisfait que pour Travers et Rowle. Quant aux autres, la justice les avait relâchés.

Bien sûr, toute sa haine était dirigée contre le premier. N'avait-il pas tué Marlene, au juste? La muse de son cœur, qui la faisait chavirer, bien qu'elle n'en eût pas dit un seul mot à quiconque!

Elle put voir les cinq hommes s'agenouiller devant elle. Hébétée, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comment des criminels de leur envergure pouvaient-ils agir de la sorte? C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Ou alors, elle était en train de dépérir de folie, lentement, mais sûrement.

Soudain, elle entendit Travers, l'odieux Travers, qui n'avait certainement pour seule ligne droite que celle de nuire aux autres, lui dire, d'un ton affreusement mielleux, où perçait l'ironie:

"-Mademoiselle, veuillez-nous préparer un café, je vous prie."

Alors là, il en était hors de question! Ils venaient chez elle pour massacrer, pour tuer, et il fallait qu'ils soient accueillis comme des rois, en plus! Non, elle vivante, ce cataclysme n'aurait pas lieu!

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un parmi eux lever le sort de Stupéfixion.

Du peu de voix qui lui restait, elle se mit à crier, d'une voix furieuse:

"-Il en est hors de question. Ton café, tu peux aller le boire ailleurs. Moi, je n'en ai pas."

Elle mentait, bien sûr. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle joue les servantes. Pour cet ignoble cafard, en plus. Pour ces assassins patentés.

"Salope, pouffiasse, entendit-elle. Qu'importe. Elle s'en fichait.

Tout à coup, elle vit Dolohov pointer sa baguette sur elle, et elle n'eut plus aucun doute en voyant la lumière verte qui la frappait, quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière auréolée de mort.

* * *

 _De l'autre côté du miroir..._

Tout à coup, elle sentit une lumière blanche l'aveugler. Enfin, pas tant que cela, puisqu'elle parvenait à voir.

Elle distingua une immense porte devant elle. Celle-ci était finement ciselée, taillée dans les métaux les plus fins. Une véritable œuvre d'art, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne savait que dire, tant l'ouverture lui semblait grandiose. Imposante et majestueuse à la fois.

Soudain, elle vit un ange s'approcher d'elle et lui dire:

"-Mademoiselle Bones, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Paradis, ou si vous voulez, au Royaume des Ames Éternelles."

Amelia se sentit alors défaillir. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Qu'avait-elle fait, au juste, pour mériter tout cela?

L'ange ajouta, d'une voix douce:

"-Je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de vous voir.

Il s'écarta, et Amelia put voir une jeune femme à la chevelure couleur de feu, vêtue d'une robe turquoise cousue dans les meilleurs tissus qui puissent être imaginés.

Cette femme, le lecteur ( et la lectrice, bien sûr) la connaissent déjà!

Amélia sentit alors son cœur battre plus que jamais, alors qu'elle la reconnaissait. Non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle devait se faire des illusions.

La jeune femme s'approcha et lui dit, de sa voix de sirène, si chère à Amelia, si regrettée:

"-Dis, Mélia, comment vas-tu?"

Et Amelia de répondre:

"-Bof, ils m'ont pas mal amochée, comme tu peux voir."

Elle sait que son langage est vulgaire, mais elle n'en a cure. Elle n'est qu'une pauvre mortelle, de toute façon. Marlene est tellement divine, dans sa nouvelle tenue. Elle ne se sent pas à sa place, ici. Elle a envie de rentrer.

Amelia la regarde d'un air d'infinie pitié, puis lance de sa voix, si claire et si pure, comme une eau de roche:

"-Ne leur en veux pas, chère Amélia, ce ne sont que des hommes. Ceux-là, - à ce moment, Amelia crut distinguer une légère nuance de mépris- n'iront jamais ici. Parce qu'ils n'auront pas d'âme éternelle. Nous, nous en avons une. Eux, ils l'ont perdue depuis longtemps déjà.

"-Alors, même un Baiser du Détraqueur ne leur ferait rien?, interrogea Amelia, surprise.

"-Un peu froid, je crois, mais rien d'autre. Leur vie n'est qu'une suite de déboires où leur âme se perd, de jour en jour. En tout cas, je leur ai pardonné depuis longtemps.

Amelia est estomaquée. Comment Marlene peut-elle faire preuve d'autant de générosité, de magnanimité envers ces...?

Soudain, elle croise le regard de son aimée, ou derrière la bonté et la malice, se cache une douce ironie qui ne demande qu'à jaillir, à s'exprimer librement.

"-Parce que grâce à eux, j'ai compris que tu me rejoindrais. C'est grâce à eux que nous sommes là."

Avec la vivacité d'un elfe, elle prend la main de son aînée, qui sent son cœur battre plus que jamais. Elle est heureuse. Plus rien ne les séparera. Elles sont ensemble pour l'éternité.

Amelia entend sa cadette lui dire:

"-Un bal est organisé spécialement pour ta venue. Tu viendras, dis, Mélia?

Bien qu'elle ait détesté ce genre de manifestations sur Terre, Amelia regarde son aimée d'un air intense, et sent ses mains prendre le dessus. Elle saisit aussitôt le visage de Marlene et l'embrasse avec passion. Elle n'a qu'une envie, que ce sublime baiser dure pour l'éternité.

Tout à coup, elle sent les lèvres de son amie se détacher des siennes, et elle entend Marlene lui dire, sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

"-Mon Prince Charmant, voudriez vous m'accorder cette danse?"

Et Amelia de répondre, d'un ton légèrement sarcastique, qui lui est devenu si coutumier, en lui tendant le bras:

"-Certainement, Mademoiselle."

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Je serai contente d'en discuter avec vous :).

A bientôt.


End file.
